Beauty and the Bandit
by crazykitten27
Summary: After the events of ENDGAME Maribelle looks forward to celebrating her birthday. However with her husband Bandit (MU) as well as her children Brady and Morgan busy she wonders if she'll have a good birthday after all this year. (Based off my Fire Emblem Awakening Challenge run. Thanks GoggledPetilil and The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for all the help!)


The bed covers rustled as Maribelle tossed in her sleep again, she had never been a perfect sleeper but even this was unnatural. She could usually at least keep her bed covers from falling off, yet here they were now spread across the carpeted floor. As Thermis started it's bustling day Maribelle awoke sharply, reaching out for where a warm hand should've greeted her, seeking something stable after her troubled sleep. Assessing her surrounding Maribelle sighed as her husband had once again left before dawn to work with Chrom on what he called "tactical training". Part of her chuckled slightly knowing how Bandit loathed waking up at all yet she couldn't help the growing annoyance she felt towards him, Ylisse was finally at peace why did he have to go training every day? Or...what if he was doing something shady? She quickly dismissed the idea, assassin had only been his class, he'd never purposely killed someone unless he needed to. Just like on that day when they fought Grima... She had thought she'd lost him after that. For almost a year afterwards her nights were plagued with his final farewell, she would often reach for him in those nights, only to be greeted by the cold side of her bed, just like now. Yet now he'd returned, a year of his absence, their reunion was still alive in their mind. In some ways she couldn't believe her luck, yet their lives should have been perfect now with the war behind them, right?

"Perhaps it was foolish of me to that think...just for today... he'd have thought to spend time with me."

Maribelle slowly rose out of her bed; her footsteps seemed to echo throughout the room. Thankful for the day's warmth she changed into her daily attire, twirling her hair into ringlets as she tied her bows into place. It was a lengthy procedure but Maribelle wanted to look her best for when Bandit returned. It still hurt to think that today of all days he couldn't spare any time for her...

"No." She thought aloud, "I don't require Bandit to have fun on my birthday; I've had several wonderful ones before."

She mentally cycled through her other friends; there was Lissa...and Lissa. She groaned, perhaps she had set her standards too high with the other Shepherds. Whilst Vaike was uncouth her mind turned to Cherche, she had seemed... passable. Though one could not simply sail to Valm in a day or send a letter. True there were her children, but they were both far too busy. Their birthday letters had been sweet though, both promising to try to meet up in the future. Brady had even used correct grammar, something Maribelle was thankful for.

As she drew open her curtains she gazed longingly at the populace below her, families ambling in the streets, small children running full of joy... She tried her best to conceal her frown as she meandered to the library, she was incredible happy for both Brady and Morgan to be pursuing their dreams. Brady's concerts were a joy for her to watch, whilst Morgan was becoming even more powerful studying under Flavia learning new techniques. Yet... everyone was so busy nowadays, with Maribelle's father working tirelessly to maintain peace in Thermis, Maribelle often found herself with little to do.

Expect for one thing, reaching the oak doors she found herself in the library. Hundreds of books lined the bookcases, a room Maribelle found herself visiting more and more. With the war finally done she could focus on becoming a magistrate, the work alone kept her occupied. With so many books she couldn't help thinking back to Miriel... she would have been very helpful with this, but not everything was meant to be fine in war. With the weathered books she returned to her room, a small desk littered with; ink, quills and paper awaited her in the corner of her room. As the sunlight poured through the window Maribelle returned to chapter 6 of her book, feverously taking notes. She would at least be productive on her birthday.

By the time Bandit had returned home the sun was slowly sinking past the horizon, he nervously gripped a package as he tried to dismount the horse. Unfortunately his luck did not want him to reunite with his wife with any dignity, allowing him to "gracefully" fall from his horse onto the dusty pavement. Clinging desperately to the package he prepared himself best he could, at least hitting the ground didn't hurt as much as an arrow to the elbow. As he dusted himself off he carefully inspected the package relieved to find that, despite the dust, it was perfectly fine. He himself was covered in dirt of the street; his tactician garb had a few new tears now whilst his boots were scuffed.

"It could be worse I guess" Bandit mused, "At least the weather's holding up." Cautiously looking up to the sky he entered the castle, as he wandered through the lonely halls he found doubts playing through his mind. What if Mari was upset he wasn't around much now, he'd left without a word this morning. As great as snuggling with Maribelle in the gentle spring nights had been a relationship couldn't survive with just that. Not to mention he had time to make up, he'd been gone for almost a year after the final battle. Maribelle had been heartbroken, he'd caused it. He suddenly found himself outside their room door. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, they were closer than that. They'd seen and done so much together, time apart couldn't break their bond... he hoped. He'd hated keeping his work a secret, but he really wanted to get Maribelle the best gift possible, Chrom had offered him the money in exchange for some training to the new Shepherd recruits. He had wanted to tell Mari, it pained him to see her look so forlorn when he returned, he just hoped she would forgive him once she saw the gift. Steeling his nerves Bandit pushed open the door.

"Hey Mari I-" Bandit's sentence stopped in his mouth as he gazed at his wife, slumped on the table. Her chest rising slowly as her golden ringlets seemed to swamp the table. A quill left teetering on the edge of a book whilst the final rays of the sun captured Maribelle's golden beauty. A smile encompassed Bandit's face, he slowly walked towards her. Gently he nudged her shoulder, only causing her to lean into his arm. Chuckling Bandit picked up his wife and started his slow march to the bed, the present forgotten on the table. For once Bandit was glad for Frederick's training and all the strength tests with Sully and Vaike, his small size did make tasks like this harder than he would've liked. Maribelle's eyes slowly fluttered open as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Bandit, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." A small chuckle escaped Bandit's lips,

"Well excuse me princess. Next time I can just leave you sleeping on your desk then?" He softly teased; she knew he meant it in good fun.

"I suppose it was gallant of you to try, but please put me down. I can see your struggling dear."

" Mari, you're worth any struggle I go through", he trudged closer to the bed, sweat starting to form and trickle down his head, "I've almost-" Maribelle found herself suddenly dropped on the bed, bouncing ever so slightly from the force of her drop. A small smile formed on her lips,

"Bandit darling, I'll have to get up to get changed you realised."

The great beam that Bandit had across his face suddenly deflated, a sheepish smile soon reappeared. He walked back for his gift, fumbling as to how to present it in a way she liked. After all their proposal had been... unique to say the least.

"Mari I-well I got you a little something, n-not much but-" his stammering interrupted by a sudden gently kiss from Maribelle, a light brush painted her face as she hesitantly pulled back. Bandit slowly took his wife in his arms returning the kiss.

"Mari... I got you this, see! I told you I wouldn't forget your birthday. Plus I had to make up for missing last year's one so..."

Happy tears Maribelle's eyes, he truly was back. He had done that all for her...she gently placed the package on the bedside table; she could open it later, right now though...

The final beams of the day lighting up the room, as the two lovebirds found themselves in each other's embrace.

"Not the worst way to spend a birthday." Maribelle thought.


End file.
